1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a white toner for electrostatic image development, an electrostatic image developing agent, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, it has been proposed a white toner containing at least a binder resin and thermosetting small resin particles or small resin particles having a higher softening point than that of the binder resin, a toner for electrophotographic image formation characterized by containing white filler particles, or a toner for electrophotographic image formation characterized by containing white filler particles having a specific gravity of 2.5 to 2.7 and a volume average particle size of 1 to 100 μm at a proportion of 0.01 to 0.2% by weight of the total weight of toner.
Further, it has been proposed a toner for electrostatic latent image development containing toner particles formed from a colorant and a binder resin, of which the angle of repose X (°), volume average particle size D50 (μm) and loose apparent specific gravity (AD) (g/cc) satisfy particular conditions, a white coloring material composition containing a white powder having, on the surface of base particles, at least one layer of a coating film constituted of aggregates formed of crystallized microparticles capable of giving white color by scattering reflection of light and having voids in between the crystallized microparticles, and a white toner that is fixed on a transfer material, characterized by having a white part in the core and having a transparent part on the outer side.